It all comes down to choice
by GrandMasterFunk
Summary: When Inuyasha feels that his time to choose to go to hell or stay with Kagome is approaching,what will he do?Who will he choose?(Please review)
1. Default Chapter

Hello I'm the Funk MASTER-GRANDMASTERFUNK! LET ME HERE YOU RAISE THE ROOF!(crickets chirp in the back)Okay start the fic...--. Oh yea I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
(The story begins with Inuyasha wandering around in the darkness) "Hey is anyone here? Where am I?" he shouted. Then, all of a sudden, a spotlight toward over him. He winced his eyes, then adjusted to the light. Suddenly another spotlight surrounded a figure. Then he gasped at the figure that was before him. "Ki- Kikyou!" Inuyasha sputtered. "Choose Inuyasha..." she whispered.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked. Then, out of nowhere, another spotlight appeared. This time it was Kagome's figure that appeared. Inuyasha looked towards his left as Kagome spoke."Choose Inuyasha..." she whispered. "What do you MEAN?" he asked getting frustrated and scared. "You can't avoid it for long Inuyasha" Kikyou spoke. "You must choose who you want..." Kagome finished. "But I-I'm not ready to choose..." he replied. Then as he looked at them both, he saw a speck of blood on Kagome's forehead. "Wha-what's going on" he gasped. He looked towards Kikyou and saw a larger amount of blood, oozing from the same wound.  
  
Then chains rose up from under him and tied him down. "Choose Inuyasha" the women said in union. Then more blood flowed from Kagome's form and Kikyou's form did the same. "Kagome...Kikyou, what the HELL IS GOING ON?!" he screamed. He could only look on in terror as more blood spilled from there bodies, but instead of screaming they just kept chanting.  
  
"Choose Inuyasha...", "CHOOSE Inuyasha, then they looked at him and he could only cry. "CHOOSE INUYASHA!" they screamed. Then if by magic there bodies disappeared and all that was left was there clothes and blood. "no...no...NOOO!" he yelled as the spotlights faded.  
  
(Real world)  
  
"Inuyasha" a voice cried. Inuyasha felt his body being shook. He opened his blurry eyes to look at who woke him. Finally the hanyou could see Kagome, towering over his body. But he saw that she was crying. "Your awake" she said relived. "What's the matter?" he whispered. "We all went to sleep and I woke up to hear you whimpering" she said in a worried tone. Inuyasha was embaressed to say the least. He looked Kaede's hut to see Sango had fallen asleep on Miroku's shoulder and his head was on hers. Shippo and Kirara were cuddeld in a corner. "What were you dreaming of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Forget it was just a nightmare" he replied. "Yea, but you said my name and that you didn't want to choose" she stated 'Shit', he thought, 'what am I going to say!'. "If you must know...I was...Uh... thinking about which ramen flavor I wanted". "Oh really... Kagome said eyeing him. "Uh... yea you told me to choose which flavor and I didn't know which to pick" he stated matter-o-factly. "Gee Inuyasha, I didn't know me AND Kikyou asked what ramen you liked" she said sarcastically. Inuyasha looked at the floor and figured that he whimpered Kikyo's name. "Inuyasha...please tell me", Kagome pleaded," I promise I won't get upset, just talk to me".  
  
"If I did, will you promise you won't go home either?" he asked. "You have my word" she replied. "Okay...I was lost in the dark and then Kikyou appeared", Inuyasha saw Kagome wince but he knew she wouldn't say anything. "She told me...that...the time to choose was coming". Kagome could remember the last time they saw Kikyou and what she said.  
  
(Flashback) Inuyasha and the other were in having a hard time fighting one of Naraku's puppets that had surprised them in the forest. Then out of nowhere a purified arrow soared through the air and pierced the puppet in the heart. In a bizarre flash of light the puppet dissinagrated. "Good shot Kagome!" Sango congratulated. "B-but I didn't do anything"she said. Then Kikyou appeared from the trees. "Lady Kikyo is alive!" Miroku cried out. "Did you all honestly think I would let Naruku kill me again?" she sneered "Kikyo, we appreciate the help but why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. "What, do not like seeing me Inuyasha?",Kikyou said pretending to be hurt, "I told you that I won't die until you come to hell with me". "HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and what he saw shocked him. He had seen Kagome upset, to the point he would honestly think she would never be happy, but when he looked into her eyes he saw the one thing he had never seen from her...pure hatred. "Kagome" he whispered. "And will you do, Kagome kill me?" she said amusingly. Kagome just kept grinding her teeth. "That's right you can't, you can't ever be better than me, you don't even know the true depth of your power so clearly I'm stronger. That was the last straw, Kagome was going to let her have it. "If your so POWERFUL Kikyou, than why do you feed of the souls of dead women just so you can live?!" she cried. Kikyou looked furious. "In fact don't forget that you survive off of MY soul, wouldn't be here if not for me". "Your one to talk!" Kikyou retorted," If I hadn't lived there wouldn't be a weak, useless Kagome here!" she smirked. "THAT'S IT!" Kagome pulled out an arrow AND AIMED FOR Kikyou's chest.  
  
"STOP KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried. He ran over to Kagome and held her the arrow. "Stop PROTECTING HER" she cried. "This has nothing to do with her" he reassured her. "This just isn't the Kagome I know..." he said. She just stood still, "Kagome look at me" he took her chin with his hand, "The Kagome I know wouldn't do this" he said. Kagome just starred at him then lowered her arrow. She fell to the ground with tears threating to fall. "What have I become?" she whispered under her breath. "LOOK I don't have time for this, just remember Inuyasha, our time is drawing near...be ready" and as if by magic she faded away.(Oh and just so you guys know Kikyou has the power to disappear and reappear. I've seen it in the show )  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"But that's not the worst part" Inuyasha replied, "then you appeared". "Oh gee thhhanks" Kagome said with sarcasm. "That's not what-" Inuyasha started. "I know, I know I was only joking to make you fell better that's all" Kagome said, "Continue" she told him. "Well...you appeared and said the same thing...you told me to choose". "And what did you say?" she asked. "I said...I wasn't ready to choose". "Then when I said I couldn't, you and Kikyou started chanting 'choose' over and over while you bled to death". Then Kagome noticed that he was shaking, "And I couldn't help you...and you...you..." he closed his eyes, but then opened them wide when he felt Kagome's body press against him with her arms around his neck.  
  
"I don't know if you're going to choose to go with Kikyou...or if you decide to live with the us ...with me...", Inuyasha noticed the hint of happiness as she said 'with me'. "But no matter what you choose, I'll support you" then she released him. "You will" he whispered. "I swear..." then she did the unexpected. She moved closer to Inuyasha and gave him a innocent kiss. It was a peck, or a wet passion filled kiss, it was a kiss of understandance and reassurance. Inuyasha savored every moment of it.  
  
Finally she broke the kiss, "Now let's get some sleep" she whispered while as red as a tomato. She got in her sleeping bag, then she felt some sneak in. Inuyasha put a hand over her waist, while he put his moth near her ear. "Mind if I stay with you, I want to hold you if I get a nightmare" he said. His lips were so close, it sent shivers down her spine. "I guess, just don't get any ideas buster" she joked. "Okay, I'll keep my thoughts to myself" then he moved closer and pulled Kagome to his chest and she snuggled in. "Thanks...Kagome" "Anytime Inuyasha" she yawned.  
  
If they weren't in the hut and enjoying themselves they would probably notice the woman sitting in the branches in the god tree. "You will join me Inuyasha, when the time is right, you will come to hell with me and no little wench is going to take you from me..." then the woman disappeared.  
  
Well that's the first chapter If I get five reviews I'll continue the story and yes flames are allowed! 


	2. The demon

Hello everybody! I must warn you people out there who don't like lemon fics better leave this story alone!

And now...START THE FIC!(I don't own Inuyasha, just this story)

The rest of the gang awoke the next morning to find Inuyasha and Kagome cuddling in the sleeping bag.

The were surprised to say the least. After a long conversation, and a few perverted statements and smacks, they decided to leave them alone, after all they didn't want to get on Inuyasha's bad side! So they left the hut to find Kaede and get some breakfast. Kagome stirred a bit later, to find that the hut was empty.

She tried to get up, but when she did an arm around her waist brought her back down. She did her best to turn her self around and was greeted by groggy, golden-amber, eyes. "Inuyasha, everyone left" she said.

"Who...cares" he replied sleepily. "Don't you care if the get any...ideas....about are position?" she asked.

Inuyasha just looked in her chocolate eyes and replied, "First of all, no I don't care what they think. Second, do you?" he asked. "Not really..." Kagome replied. They just starred in each other's eyes; lost at words. Finally Kagome broke the silence, "I need to put on some fresh clothes, so could you-" she trailed off. Inuyasha slowly shook his head. "Inuyasha!" she scolded. "I like being like this, can't we just stay like this?" he asked as he stroked her cheek. Kagome just blushed. Then she shook her head, "Inuyasha, it's not like I'm going through the well, I just need to get a different school outfit on. Besides, you said you would keep those thoughts to yourself remember" she said. Inuyasha sighed, then he smirked. "We'll hurry and get dressed, then I don't have to keep them to myself, ne?" he replied in a husky voice. He began grinding his hips with Kagome and she SWORE she felt something BIG rub against her hip. She blushed as she accidentally released an innocent moan. Kagome blushed even more and then watched as he got up, yawned, then left. 'What's with this change in Inuyasha?' she thought, 'then again this could be fun' she naughtily thought.

Inuyasha stretched and decided to find the gang and see if there were any shard rumors.

Inuyasha found Sango and Miroku under a tree on the out skirts of the village while Shippo and Kirara played with the village kids in the village. "Well, well ,well so this is where you guys disappeared" Inuyasha said and of course, without thinking, Miroku retorted "We'll, we thought Kagome should bare your child in private" (oh shit). Miroku quickly covered his mouth. Sango just closed her ears. Inuyasha just glared daggers at Miroku, then left. Miroku was at a lost and Sango looked disappointed. "Inuyasha must be giving me mercy" Miroku said. Sango got up and kicked Miroku in the head...hard! "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled. Sango just sat back down and laughed. "Inuyasha didn't want to do it so I did it for him" she said. What they didn't know is that Inuyasha didn't hurt Miroku, because he spoke the truth. 'Today, I will mark Kagome as mine and nothing is going to stop me' he vowed. Soon Kagome stepped out of the hut and looked at the sky. "Today so beautiful! Mabye Inuyasha wouldn't mind if I took a walk. It be nice if he went with me" Kagome decided to go alone so, she brought her arrows and went on her way.

'God, the forest is so beautiful today!' Kagome thought as she passed a field of flowers. Soon she came upon the Sacred God Tree. Kagome looked up at the branches that seem to go on forever and stopped her eyes on the mark of Kikyou's arrow. Kagome put her arrows down and stepped on the roots of the tree and placed her hand on the mark. "Inuyasha..." she kissed the mark and smiled, as the good times with Inuyasha flooded her mind.

Little did she know a full blooded demon was watching her from a distance. "Kagome, I have waited on the side lines too long and know that I'm free I will finish this. So enjoy your last few minutes of innocence, because soon it will belong to me..."

Who is this demon! What does he intend to do? What will Kagome do?!

REVIEW TO FIND OUT!


	3. The surprise

Sorry for the absences. SCHOOL SUCKS! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and on with the fic.

Kagome continued to stare at the tree where she and Inuyasha first met...when she felt it. 'Someone's watching me..." she thought. Could sense a demon aura near. "THERE!" She yelled and in one quick motion took her bow and arrow and shot it in the highest branch of the god tree.

There was a bright light and an explosion of bright pink miko energy. Then, as quick as thunder, an object hurled itself at her. Kagome fell backwards to avoid the demon, but to no avail. She was grabbed, hands behind her back and back to her captive's masculine chest. "HELP! INUYASHA!"

She screamed, praying that her savior will come. "Now, now what are you yelling for?", the demon asked, "We're gonna have fun". Kagome began to panic and looked around for her arrows and bows, which fell when she was caught. But she soon stopped when she noticed the voice of her abductor. "Do...do I know you?" she asked nervously. "Kagome...that hurts" the demon said, pretending to be hurt. He allowed her to move, while still using his firm grip to holder in place by her wrist. Kagome slowly moved around...to stare up to the man she had called for. "In...inuyasha?" she questioned. Something wasn't right. His eyes were crimson blood red and pupils' sky blue. There were two purple lines on each sides of his face, and then it hit her.

"YOU'RE... YOUV'E TURNED INTO A FULL BLODDED DEMON!" she screamed.

The demon just gave her a cold glance and then gave her a smirk that made her shiver to the bone.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's waist to see that Tetsusiga was missing, which she realized must be the cause of Inuyasha's transformation. "Let...GO" she commanded. Inuyasha's smirk grew larger. The way she struggled made the heat between his legs bigger as her chest rose with each excruciating and terrified breath she took. "Alright Kagome...if that is what you wish!" he laughed as he tossed her to the ground. Kagome landed on her chest and made a loud yelp when she landed. She turned on her back and tried to crawl away as Inuyasha slowly moved toward her. She could tell...she could tell that he was getting off on her struggling. She could tell the look in his eyes were that of lust and the satisfaction of watching her panic. She knew what he was going to do; after all she wasn't that naive. She knew...he was going to rape her. 'You can't rape the willing' a voice inside of her said. 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!' she inside her head, "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VERGINATY!" she complained. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he watched

his woman was fighting herself.

'You know you want to...' the voice said again. "SHUT UP!" she yelled. 'Please...you were willing to lose it this morning! You little slut". Kagome thought about and came to the conclusion...that the voice was right. She loved Inuyasha and was willing to prove it.

Inuyasha had had enough. He approached his prey with a look that a predator would have on his prey and then to his confusion, Kagome stood up and moved closer to him. "What are...you doing?" he commanded. Kagome only stared at him, with a look that he couldn't describe.

"Inuyasha..."she whispered. "I...I want you" she spoke with her small voice. Inuyasha was taken back and stared. "I only have to question, then you may have your way with me" she said. "Fair?". "I'll take you when I please" Inuyasha spoke. "But, I wouldn't want to keep you in any suspense" he said. "Why did you remove tetsusiga?" she asked. Inuyasha took steps toward to his to-be mate and answered. "That was my weak side's doing. I do not know what his plan is, but nor do I care, now prepare yourself" he smirked. "WAIT" she cried as she stepped away. Inuyasha growled and quickly grabbed her arms so she could not move. "Just one more question" she pleaded.

Inuyasha continued to growl, but nodded. "Well", started, "how are you controlling yourself? Are you going to kill me after we...we" she couldn't get it out. "Fuck you?" he finished as Kagome flinched. "Well I suppose it's the need to be inside of you suppressing my fun for killing" he explained. Kagome couldn't believe the way he talked like it wasn't that embarrassing. "Well if you have no more questions". "I do have one more" she confessed. She looked wide into her eyes and asked. "Does this mean you choose me?". Inuyasha just stayed quiet...then he answered. "I can't answer that, that's a question for my half demon to answer" he smirked again. " Now I'd like to get on with your part of the deal" Kagome could only breathe heavily and then close her eyes. The demon laid her on the grass and crawled on top of her. Kagome opened her eyes as he starred at her. "Well my love", Kagome's heart pounded, "Let the fun begin...."

Well there you go people. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND REVIEW

JA NE!

Love, Gandmasterfunk

P.S STAY COOL!


End file.
